barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FrostiesPrincess
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:193458 1350669954817 full.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manu962 (talk) 13:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but the picture of Brian Drummond seems weird (yeah it is his picture). Won't it be better that you can replace it with some other picture. Beautybash101 (talk) 16:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I can replace it ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Well-done! You are going really fast- I did the same at first. Now I am here for 1 week and 2 days ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 16:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! hi Miranda you have an account here, that's great. I didn't knew that. Nmdis (talk) 16:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello! hi Miranda you have an account here, that's great. I didn't knew that. Nmdis (talk) 16:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention. It's fine that you replied even if you are late to ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 14:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda Hi Miranda, you might haven't noticed that I upload a lot of pictures here that can't be found eg Ken (ff/fs), Raquelle (ff/fs) Zane, Taylor and Carrie etc. I snap the pics from the dvds. There are many ways to snap them. I use a bit different way that I am not comfortable sharing, there might be a program or something for that but I don't use it. After snaping the pics I have to resize them and crop so this process takes time. Anyway, Good Luck editing :D Beautybash101 (talk) 11:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The pic of Midge you uploaded has text so some will cosider it as fan art, you should crop the pic, right? Beautybash101 (talk) 10:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I know its official because it has great quality but some people don't think. If its from official page from fb, then its fine. Take care :) Beautybash101 (talk) 11:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to say that you should be a bit more careful when you write the quotes. You should write them exactly as they are in the movie, without changing them. Don't get me wrong, you're really doing a great job writing those quotes and posting screeshots but you should be a bit more careful with the quotes. For example: *''"This is Grace. You has one princess asistant. Every student in Princess Charm School has one."'' *''"Blair Willows, anyone see where Blair Willows?"'' I can't watch the movie and listen to the quotes right now but I know that "anyone see where Blair Willows" and "You has one princess asistant" ''are not grammatically correct and don't make any sense. Anyway you're doing a good job, thank you for the contributions. VioletManu (talk) 13:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Miranda, did you created the category ''childrens, if you did so, there is no word such as childrens it is children. Beautybash101 (talk) 14:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, you worked hard for the childrens category, but as we can't rename a category, I deleted the category from each page and replaced it named as children because there's no word such as children. Beautybash101 (talk) 12:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just change "trio" with "trios" because the vategories should be in plural. VioletManu (talk) 14:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes! Sorry, I didn't noticed before, thanks for telling me... Beautybash101 (talk) 15:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) hey miranda im niki love your page! Goodfairyfriend (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC)goodfairyfriendGoodfairyfriend (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Of-coase not Miranda, how I could make up an imaginary name? The surf announcer announced her name, don't believe me so check out for yourself :) I've seen this movie so may times and was always thinking to make a page for her... Beautybash101 (talk) 11:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda, hope you are doing well, you are doing edits which have grammar mistakes, please don't feel bad, you made the marry princes/princesses- there is no word such as that, and also you added Gothel to wizards category, wizard is word for males, we will use the word "witch", I am really sorry if I made you feel bad :( I myself do these mistakes, just be a little more careful. Have a super day :) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Where did you got this picture? I don't think it's right one, at that time Merliah didn't need a necklace... Beautybash101 (talk) 13:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I thought it's from MT2 but its from original movie, I realised before you told me, I was just about to reply when I recieved your message, anyway, thank you. Beautybash101 (talk) 13:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! We doesn't need a polish coloring books here. --Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 19:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! Hope you're fine, I was expecting a message from you. That's great you make different categories but mostly you make them singular names as all categories should be plural named, categories can't be renamed. As for the "Characters Gallery", it should be named "Character galleries" I checked on Disney Wikia too. Sorry if you think it's rude but I can't help it. Yes, I am a Muslim and I guessed before that you're a Muslim too! I'm from Lahore, Pakistan. I usally don't reveal my age to people I don't know much, don't worry I'm in the age limit 13 :) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) You're fasting today, right? Hope you have a good time. Beautybash101 (talk) 09:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC)